Left-Handed
by High Warlock of Dublin
Summary: The new kid tries to take the only left-handed desk in the whole classroom away from Alec. He's a fool if he thinks that Alec's backing down. Highschool AU


Alec walked into his double-English class and looked across the room to the other door leading into the room, in time to see his brother, Jace enter the room. As he moved away from the door something across the room caught his eye. Right behind Jace, a boy that Alec had never seen before came into view. He had obvious Asian features and was taller than all the people around him, but what jumped out at Alec was the kaleidoscope of colour atop the spikes in his hair.

Alec spent a good thirty seconds gawking at the beautiful creature across the room as he crosschecked the room number with the number on his sheet, making sure his was in the right class. He seemed to be satisfied that this was, in fact, the right English class, and he scanned the room, eyes locking on something in the corner nearest to Alec and started walking towards it. Alec followed his gaze and reacted quickly.

Powerwalking across the room, Alec reached the desk at the same time as the new guy. Up close, he was even more beautiful, but Alec didn't let that affect him as he looked up at the Asian beauty and said, "This is my desk."

The boy looked at him in shock for a moment before pasting on his most charming smile, and replying. "I didn't know there was assigned seating?"

"This is the only left-handed desk." Alec said abruptly, and then added, as if it wasn't obvious, "And I'm left-handed, so it's mine."

The taller boy seemed to be amused by that. "Well I'm also left-handed so, by the same logic, it's mine." Alec so almost gave in at the look on his face, but he stood his ground nonetheless.

"Who even are you? Are you new? Because I've been sitting at this desk for months." Alec asked those questions out of courtesy- he knew that if this gorgeous guy had been in his class that he would have noticed. Especially if he had been trying to take his desk.

"Yeah, I'm new. I'm Magnus." The new guy- Magnus, it would seem- extended his hand to Alec to shake. Alec reached out with his hand that wasn't posed possessively on the desk and shook hands, the warmth spreading from Magnus' fingers to his.

"I'm Alec. It would be a pleasure to meet you if you weren't trying to take my desk." Magnus chuckled breathily to himself and was on the verge of speaking when the teacher walked in.

"Alexander, what are you doing? Sit down." Ms. Fray ordered. Alec moved to oblige but found a hand pushing against his chest, stopping him from sitting.

"Excuse me, professor, but _Alexander_," the name rolled off his tongue as he cast a look to Alec, "is left-handed and so am I, but there is only one left-handed desk here. I would think it'd be fair that I get the seat, as he has been sitting here for months."

By this stage all eyes were focused on the two boys at the back of the class, each making silent assumptions as to who would end up with the desk. Alec hated all the attention, but now that everyone was watching he wasn't going o make a fool of himself, he would get that desk.

"But, ma'am, I brought this desk down from storage myself at the start of the year, clearly it should be mine."

Ms. Fray looked at them both with a fierce expression before she spoke again. "Do either of you know how long the syllabus is for this class? What makes you think I, or any of your classmates, have time to waste on your petty arguments? One of you will have to use this right-handed desk at the top of class, who is going to be the bigger person and do that?"

Alec looked at Magnus as he looked back, and it was obvious that neither wanted to undergo the torture of trying to use a right-handed desk.

"No?" Ms. Fray asked sharply after neither student had moved. "Fine, neither of you will use that desk. Get out of my classroom. Both of you, now. I have a class to teach"

Alec trudged towards the door, followed by Magnus, who didn't seem as embarrassed as he should have been, given the situation.

Once outside the classroom, Alec sunk to the ground, leaning against the wall, and took out his book, trying his hardest to avoid looking at the beautiful boy that had gotten him kicked out of class. Magnus didn't have the same goals.

"So," he started, "Not the best way to start your first day in a new school, but I'll forgive you for getting me booted from class if you agree to join me for coffee." Alec stared incredulously as Magnus for a second as he realized what was happening. Magnus, the good-looking new student, was hitting on him. At least, that's what it seemed like, but Alec, straightforward as he was, had to make sure.

"Are you asking because you're new and you're trying to make friends, or are you asking because you want to go out with me specifically?"

This drew a laugh from Magnus, who answered, "A cute boy in my class, who is also left-handed, so we already have so much in common. Time spent with said cute boy where I can stare at his lips, or his beautiful blue eyes. Yeah, that seems like some I would want specifically." The smile that Magnus then sent Alec's way made him happy that he was already sitting down.

"Well," Alec said, standing up and gathering his bag, "Then I guess that'd be nice." Taking all the courage he had, Alec then added, "When a gorgeous new kid asks me out for coffee, and makes it apparent that he's interested in more than a friendly relationship, I tend to agree."

"My, my, _Alexander_, you flatter me. I didn't take you to be the flirting type, what other mysteries are you hiding?" Magnus stepped towards Alec, backing him against the wall, and framing his body with his own, causing Alec to blush furiously. "Now there's the Alexander I know."

"It's Alec," the smaller boy said flatly, looking everywhere but Magnus' eyes, "and we should get going, a double class lasts ninety minutes, and fifteen have already passed."

"Right you are, my darling, but if it's alright with you I'd like to continue called you Alexander- it's much more whimsical. It's kind of beautiful. Would it bother you greatly if I continue?"

Alec had never thought of his name in that way before, and if he was being honest, he liked the way it sounded when Magnus said his full name. "I'll allow it, as long as you buy my coffee."

Magnus smiled, "As long as you pay on our next date."


End file.
